User blog:3krok/Chill Sonic Fanon Summer Awards 2012 - Added a few categories
Rules: #''No'' voting for your own characters, however you can nominate them. YOU CAN VOTE FOR YOUR OWN COUPLES THOUGH. If you vote for something of your own, your blog will be ignored and none of your votes will be counted. #Voting BEGINS 11:00 AM of the 16th. MY TIME. #Nominations end on July 15. (Sunday) #You can only nominate 2 pages per category. #Do not cheat/ask people to vote your characters UNLESS you are on the chat and very good friends with them. #You MAY vote against, as long as you don't flame the votes. #Voting ends on 20th of July, votes are counted. #On the 21st, winners get announced. #No whining if you lose. Real men don't bitch about losing. It happened last time. Trust me... also don't try to kill the character who beat you in the aforementioned category in a talkplay. #HAVE FUN OR I WILL EAT YOUR FAMILY AND TEAR APART THEIR LIGAMENTS UNTIL THEY TASTE LIKE CUPCAKES! K, Have fun! How to vote: How to nominate and vote, etc Nominate in comments. Vote in blogs. The awards have finished. Winners! (Cats and Noms :3) Best Male Character: *'Starburst the Cat (2 for/0 against.) ' *Joseph the Wolf (0 for/1 against.) * * Best Female Character: *'Hotaru the Ferret (2 for/0 against.)' *Clara the Fox (0 for/0 against.) * * Sexiest Male of the Season: *Kendall the Terrier (0 for/0 against.) *'Sena the Hedgehog (1 for/0 against.)' * * Sexiest Female of the Season: *Jane the Bat (0 for/0 against.) *'Aurora the Cat (2 for/0 against.)' * * Best Villain: Currently Joined, checking it again in a second *'Selwyn the Oni (1 for/0 against.)' *Ozan the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against.) *Kaa (0 for/0 against.) *'Medusa the Succubus (1 for/0 against.)' Most Beautiful Female: *'Makoto the Dog (2 for/0 against.)' *Maya the Echidna (0 for/0 against.) *Mai the Fox (0 for/0 against.) *Lana the Hedgehog (0 for/0 against.) SUCKIEST RECOLO(U)R ON THE PLANET: *'Luna the Hedgehog (1 for/0 against.)' *'Luna the Hedgehog (1 for/0 against.)' *Anais (1 for/0 against.) *'Luna the Hedgehog (1 for/0 against.)' Best Hero: *'Surge the Hedgehog (1 for/0 against.)' *Esmerelda the Echidna (0 for/0 against.) * * Best Anti-Hero/Neutral: *Sear the Hedgecat (1 for/0 against.) *'JT the Androhog (1 for/0 against.)' * * Best Fanon Game: *'King of Fanon 12' (0 for/0 against.)' *'Sonic Fanon Battlers (2 for/0 against.)' * * Best Couple: *Kendantha (1 for/1 against. Balance) *'Starber (1 for/0 against.)' * * Best Narcy Darcy (Most Narcisistic Character): Rechecking *'Eternal the Porcupine (0 for/0 against)' *'Flint the Weasel (1 for/0 against.)' *'User:Danucciguzman (1 for/0 against.)' *THEY ALL LOVE THEMSELVES. :D Best Crack Pairing: *'Flane (1 for/0 against.)' *TargBomb (0 for/0 against.) * * Best User *'Boombomb (1 for/0 against.)' *'Shingo Yabuki (0 for/0 against.)' *'Rio (0 for/0 against.)' *Everybody is Special! :D (jk it's a tie between Rio and Boom) Best Roleplay *'Race for the Angel Diamond (1 for/0 against.)' *The Daily Life of Station Square (0 for/0 against.) * Scariest Character *'Sonic the EXE (1 for/1 against). Balance' *No contest. * Best Joke Character: *'Abercrombie the Horse (2 for/0 against.)' *Pred the Weirdhog (0 for/0 against.) * Best Team: *'Team Derp (0 for/0 against.)' *'Team NeoRose (1 for/0 against.)' * *Trophies will go into the pages soon!! Los Trophies: Category:Blog posts